The Bucket List
by Mtbookworm
Summary: For Christina, her life up until now has been mostly uneventful. The last interesting thing that happened to her was being diagnosed with cancer at 8. Now she has lived the past 6 years at Royal Hope Hospital with no chance of ever making something of herself. Until she meets the mysterious man with red shoes and a blue box, and is taken on an adventure she never dreamed of having
1. Chapter 1: A Day in the Life

**Prologue: A Day in the Life of a Girl with No Future**

**Hope you guys like this story. First attempt at Doctor Who and I am looking forward to it. Review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I owned the tenth doctor, sadly he and everything else you recognize belongs to BBC.**

Strange. That was probably the only word I could possibly use to describe how today was going. Not that strange was a bad thing. Considering my life up into this point has been a monotonous cycle of treatment, sleep, more treatment, failed treatment, sleep, new treatment, sleep, and more treatment, strange is celebrated. That just doesn't make what is happening any less strange. But, I am getting a head of myself. The strangeness started with the running man.

* * *

I woke up on this one summer morning in the middle of the children's ward of Royal Hope Hospital like I had everyday for the past six years. Once I woke up I hit the button for breakfast which, like always, was scrambled eggs, bacon, an a pancake with a obnoxious smiley face. At least it tasted decent. Then I grabbed my tablet of the table beside and read a few sonnets from the book of Shakespearean ones I had bought, then I read some fan fiction, and watched some of the original star trek on Netflix. You know. What any average sci-fi nerd would do, nothing out of the ordinary.

"What are you watching Chris?" I turned my head to see Alex wheeling his chair up next to my bed. He was nice kid, around 12 years old. He would be tall if he didn't have to sit in his chair all the time.

"Star Trek." I replied. He smiled. I knew that would make him smile. Alex and I were both huge Trekies. Though myself more then him. He was more impartial to Star Wars.

"Cool! Which episode?" he asked craning his head to get a better look at the screen. I laughed and moved the screen down to him.

"The City of the Edge of Forever." I answered. He looked at me skeptically.

"That episode is only going to make you sad." He stated.

"I know that. Maybe I am just in the mood to feel sad today." I replied matter-o-factly.

"Whatever you say, Chris. So, is your grandmum coming by today?" he questioned.

"Nah, she can not today. How about you, any of your family coming by…" but she trailed off as she took a good look at him, and she noticed what he was wearing and her heart sank. Instead of typical hospital garb he was wearing blue jeans, nice dark shoes, and green button down shirt. His hair was even combed. She new what that meant. She ha been in the war long enough to know what that meant. Alex was leaving the ward. "Oh, congratulations on getting out of here."

"I promise to keep in contact. Email, Skype, I'll visit. I'd miss that accent of yours to much."

"Alex, we are both Scottish. We have the same accent. But yeah, I know. See you around I guess. " She sighed. He looked down.

"Yeah, see you." And he wheeled off to his parents who she noticed were waiting for him with balloons and big smiles. He turned back to me one last time and smiled slightly, then he was gone, and I knew I was never going to see him again.

Yeah he promised to keep in touch, but that's what they all do. Every single friend I have made in the past promised to come and visit, but they don't. To caught up in their new lives to bother, but they were the lucky ones. Others were to caught up in the end of their lives. I knew I should not have made friends with Alex. I promised myself I would stop after Lisa, probably because Lisa had hurt the most, seeing has she had been in the ward for three years before she left. She was one of the unlucky ones. Thinking of her made me want to take out The Book, despite the fact that god knows how I hated that book.

The Book is something everyone is given upon their first day in the ward, to commemorate your stay. Why someone would want to commemorate their life in the circle of hell I have no idea. I just no they give you these overly colorful books with different pages designated for different things. Pages for friends, for experiences, for games. My personal favorite was page solely made for one to write that their disease was not their fault. I wrote they yeah it wasn't. It was the fault of my drug doing my mother that I am damned for life, but I digress.

There is one thing in the book that I actually somewhat enjoy, mainly because it is so much fun not to take seriously. The Bucket List. A small sheet of paper in the back of the book designated to write down ten things you want to do before you die, cause lets face it, if you end up in the ward you only have a 50-50 chance. So, because I had a hilarious sense of humor as a child I wrote down some of the craziest things I could think, though I couldn't stop myself from making a few of them sincere.

**Christina's Bucket List**

**10. Go to a Ball**_ (Because what ten year old girl doesn't want to be a princess)_

**9. Save an Endangered Species**_ (I went through a big Animal Planet phase)_

**8. Go on a Road Trip**_ (I loved those buddy comedy road trip movies)_

**7. See the Empire State Building**_ (Don't know why, just do)_

**6. Be in a Movie**_ (Who doesn't)_

**5. Go to the Moon**_ (Like I said I was a sarcastic kid with a sense of humor)_

**4. Preform at the Globe** (Bardophile, I cant help it)

**3. Get my First Kiss**_ (You must remember I am dyeing sixteen year old girl)_

**2. Have a Life Long Friend** (I guess cause that implies having a long life)

**1. Live**

So there you have it. A list of ten things I am never going to get to do. Hope you all enjoy. Sorry if I am being a bit morbid, but that's what my situation calls for. You would be to if you were sixteen and had been flat out told you had no life ahead of you, and you had never known if you were going to live to see the next day of your life. So yeah, I think I have earned the right to be a little morbid.

* * *

And so my life goes on. Reading, watching Star Trek, taking my pills, looking out the window. I both loved and hated doing that, looking out the window. It was weird because the thing I loved about was also the thing I hated about it. I would stare out the window and watch people go about their lives, oblivious to how lucky they were. That's the thing about healthy people, they don't appreciate what they have. Sure they say there are lucky to be happy and healthy and they take notice of the big things, but not the little ones. They don't appreciate the oxygen that doesn't come form a tank. Or being able to walk without a pain in your leg. Or getting cut and starting to bleed so you know that your blood is working like it should. That's why I didn't like looking out the window. I don't like think that these people get what I never will and don't even care.

But, on a lighter note, a plus of looking out the window I getting to laugh at the oddities that come by, cause London certainly is full of them. I got to see someone trip on the pavement because they were talking on their mobile or I saw someone raving about the end of the world. Today however, had its own colorful character. A saw man running down the street and he stopped in front the hospital, and started wildly looking around and, _was he licking the air?_ The only thing more odd than his action was his attire. This man was sporting a dark brown pinstripe suit and a tan overcoat, as well as hair with a puff in the front and dark red trainers that looked exactly like the ones I wore. He kept looking around but his eyes kept falling on the hospital. He was looking the building up and down when his eyes landed on me in my window. He looked eyes on me and I wanted to turn away for staring but I couldn't. Something just made me want to keep looking at him. He held my gaze, smiled the big grin, winked, and than ran inside the hospital.

I don't know why he did. Some strange part of me thought it was because he wanted to see me. I spent the rest my day waiting, staring at the door of the ward think the mysterious man would walk in. I was jut being silly. He was most likely visiting someone else at the hospital. Still a part of me waited until Nurse Stroker came in and told all of us we had twenty minutes till lights out. So the nighttime process began.

Everyone who needed it was giving their before bed medication, IVs were refilled, and those who could gathered around my bed, while those who couldn't remained in their beds but were ready to listen intently. You see, every night here at the royal hope hospital I would tell the other kids a bedtime story, since the nurses were to busy and story telling ran in my family, besides, I loved seeing the younger kids smile when I told stories. So, at twenty till lights out, we would gather around my bed and I would tell a story. Every night a new person would get to pick one the story was about.

When everyone was around all the younger kids started waving their hands in the air begging me to pick them.

"Pipe down all of ya! Ya know tonight is an Anniebell's turn." I said look at Anniebell. She was seven years old with milky blue eyes and just a few tufts of silky blond hair. She like me hand bone cancer, which she had been diagnosed with three years ago and had caused her to lose both her arms at the elbows. "So, Annie, what will it be?" I said as I pulled her up on the bed with me and set her in my lap.

"Can you tell me a story about some one like me." She whispers quietly as she laid her head on my shoulder, which just broke my heart, but I nodded.

"Of course Sweetie. I have just the thing. Once upon a time there lived a miller and his daughter, who were very poor. One day the miller was visited by the devil, who said that if the miller gave him whatever was behind the mill, the devil would make the miller rich beyond his wildest dreams. Believing that the only thing behind the mill was an apple tree, the miller agreed, but then despaired when he found out what was behind the mill was his daughter. Three years later the devil came to take her away, but she was so innocent and with out sin that he couldn't. Her hands were clean of all evil. So the devil cut off her hands. When he was about to take her away the girl cried so her hard that her arms became clean again and the devil could not take her."

"Now free she decided to travel the world. One day she stumbled upon a castle. The king of the castle took one look at her and instantly fell in love with her and asked her to marry him and become his queen. As a wedding present he gave her silver hand to replace the ones she had lost. A year latter she had a baby boy while the king was off to battle. She wrote him a letter to tell him the news, but the letter was intercepted by the devil. He changed the letter to say the baby was not the king's. Being a king man the king wrote a letter saying they would still raise the child, but the devil intercepted that one to and changed it to say that the baby and mother should both be killed." I noticed nurse Stroker was giving me an odd look, but I continued.

"But an angel appeared out of nowhere and brought her and her son to safety. When the king returned from battle and found out the letters where fake, he went in search of his wife and son. He found them seven years later. His wife said she was his wife but he did not believe her. For his wife had silver hands and the woman before him had real hands. She explained that God had given her hands back to her and presented the silver ones to the king. He then took her and their son back home and they lived happily ever after." As I finished the story the children who were still awake clapped. I looked down to see that Anniebell had fallen asleep in my lap. Nurse Stroker came over to take her back to her bed but I offered to do it. I scooped the little girl and carried her over to her bed tucking her in, and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I hope you and me get happily ever afters, Christina" she mumbled with her eyes still closed.

"Me to, kid. Me to."

**So I hoped you like the first chapter and review and tell me what you think. The story Christina tells the kids is called **_**The Girl with No Hands **_**by the Brothers Grimm. See you guys next time.**

**The bookworm**


	2. Chapter 2: The Fun is About to Begin

**Chapter 1: The Fun is about to Begin.**

**Thanks to my followers, favorites, Reviewers, or people who just read the story. Hope you guys like it. This chapter is dedicated to my AMAZING new beta ****WhoLockVenger Of Awesomeness ****who has been so great and supportive. Here is the next chapter, hope you guys like.**

Now is where the story picks up: The next day I woke up later than usual, probably because I stayed up all night thinking about the man I had seen outside the hospital yesterday. Nevertheless, what I woke up to today was even stranger. Instead of my alarm I was awoken by the squeals of the other kids and rushed talk of the nurses. When I open my eyes I saw all of the kids crowded around the windows, jumping up and down excitedly while the nurse tried to get them back to their beds.

I hopped out of bed and walked over to the window where Anniebell was sitting. She turned back to me with a big gapped tooth grin, "The rain, Chrisy! Look at the rain!" I looked out and it took me a minute to see what she was talking about. At first it just looked normal until I realized the rain was falling up instead of down! Now that is something I never thought I would see. It was scientifically impossible, but then again science had been proven wrong. It was fascinating to look at. The rain flew upwards, gliding against the windows, and it was only raining around the hospital, nowhere else. Then Nurse Stroker blew that stupid whistle.

"All right, I want all of you back in bed now. There is nothing to worry about. Just a weather anomaly," She said. The other nurses and her where corralling the kids and I was about to go back to my bed when I looked out the window at the upward falling rain. This was what I had been waiting for, wasn't it? Some weird strange adventure. A new mystery to solve. I kept looking between my bed and the door, and I had made up my mind: Time for a new adventure.

I ran over to my bed and pulled the curtain around me. I changed into some light blue jeans, a grey shirt with a Shakespeare quote on it, a purple hoodie, my silver teaspoon necklace, and my red trainers. I pulled back the curtains and, when the nurses weren't looking, ran out the door. I went running down the halls to see what was going on everywhere else. Just like in the children's ward every one who could was crowded around the windows watching the rain in awe. Then the hospital started to shake.

It wasn't just a little tremor. The building began to pitch back and forth wildly. I was thrown into one wall then another before I was able to grasp on to a doorframe to keep from being tossed around like a rag doll. When the hospital finally stopped shaking it was darker. Not like the lights went out dark because the lights were still on, there just wasn't any light coming from the window. I looked and saw that it was night out, but it wasn't normal night. For one, it had been lunch time a few seconds ago. And two, the stars looked different. I knew what stars were in the summer sky in London. I should be seeing Leo and Camelopardalis and Ursa Major. Instead I was staring Orion right in the face. This was so weird. I pushed my way towards the window and I got a good look at the grey crater covered surface below.

We were on the Moon.

I guess I can scratch that of the list.

But seriously, the entire hospital was on the moon! And we were breathing, on the moon! And we were alive, on the moon! It seemed everyone else began to realize this to because the entire room began to panic. Nurses and Doctors were trying to calm patients and regain their own composure. That's my cue to move on.

I kept running down the hallways, but all I could find was the exact same thing: Patients panicking; doctors trying not to panic. I kept running until I ran into someone and we both fell to the floor. I looked up to see one of the medical students who used to work in the Children's ward, Martha. She had always been nice; really smart too.

"Sorry." I groaned as we both got up from the floor. She smiled.

"It's fine." She mumbled right before she saw who I was. "I'm Martha." Yes, she didn't recognize me. "You are?" she sighed exasperated.

"My name is Christina, I'm here…uh…doing volunteer work. I wanted to come explore, see what was going on. I left when the rain started. Martha, we're on the moon!" I exclaimed. It was the best cover story I could come up with.

"I know that. Because of that we need to make sure all of the patients are okay, so, time to start doing some of that volunteer work, follow me. Wait… I know you." She stated firmly.

Crap.

"You do?" I asked nervously.

"Of course I know you. I wouldn't forget." She exclaimed. Here it comes. I am about to be sent back to the Children's ward. "You were that girl from this morning. You said today was going to be fantastic." She paused. "Did you know this was going to happen."? I blinked confused. I hadn't left the hospital in weeks.

"Listen I honestly have no idea what you are talking about, but you said we had people to help, so let's go help them."

As we ran down the hallways the panic started rising. I wasn't very good at running due to my condition and was having a hard time keeping up with Martha but I wasn't going to let that stop me. I did almost run into a poor little old woman in a blue robe. When we got to orthopedic, Martha and the other nurse who was with her, Swales, started trying to calm the patients down.

"All right now, everyone back to bed, we've got an emergency but we'll sort it out. Don't worry." She said as she ran over to the window. I tried to help calm down some of the patients as best I could.

"It's real. It's really real." Martha said as she was about to open the window but Swales stopped her in a panic.

"Don't we'll lose all the air!" She cried.

"But they're not exactly air tight. If the air was going to get sucked out it would have happened straight away, but it didn't." Martha tried to reassure her. I walked over to them.

"Not only that but if the air had been sucked out the instantaneous vacuum would have instantly caused us all to have been sucked out, frozen to death, or to spontaneously combust." I said. Swales just started to cry harder.

"That didn't really help." Martha grumbled. I mumbled sorry. We turned around as a curtain around one of the beds was pulled back and the man from yesterday in the street stepped out. He looked at exactly the same. Same suit, same hair, same trainers, and same excited look in his eyes.

"Very good points. Brilliant, in fact. What are your names?" The man said coming over to the window.

"Martha."

"And it was Jones, wasn't it. And you." He asked turning to me. It took me a second to answer.

"Christina" I managed to get out.

"Well then, Martha Jones, Christina, how are we breathing?" he asked us.

"We can't be." Swales sobbed.

"Well obviously we are so don't waste my time. So, what have we got? Is there a balcony on this floor, or a veranda?" he implored.

"By the patients lounge yeah." Martha said.

"The one by the Children's ward is closed." I added. Martha gave me a look. "I volunteer here a lot." I covered and she seemed to except it.

"Fancy going out?" the man raised eyebrow. I grinned.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"Okay." Martha added.

"We might die." The man stated, to see if we were serious.

"We might not." Martha replied.

"Besides, what's life without a little adventure?" I laughed. The man grinned wildly.

"Well come on then!" He yelled and the three of us ran of the room. Adventure here I come.

When we got to the balcony we stopped in front of the door. We all looked at each other and took a breath, then opened the doors. Myself, Martha, and the man (I really should learn his name) stepped out onto the balcony. We looked at each other again, and took another deep breath of air. Wait, AIR!

"It's air! We are breathing actual air! In space," I yelled, maybe a little too excited, but this was the most exciting thing that ever happened to me. I get to actual scratch "go to the moon" off my list. I gripped the man's shoulder than ran over to the edge of the balcony. "Oh, I just love air, don't you? You know it is only 20% oxygen. But that doesn't matter. It's worked out so perfectly, we can still breathe it anyway. A perfect combination of nitrogen, and oxygen, and neon, and methane, and argon, and carbon dioxide. And that's just the top five. There are so many others. And it's all ours. Sure other planets have atmospheres. With all the new extraterrestrial stuff popping up all over the place, it's a given that some are breathable. But not one is exactly like ours." I took another deep breath. "It's just, fantastic." I turned to the two of them and smiled, then noticed the looks on their faces. Martha was looking at me with a look of shock on her face, and the man was grinning ear to ear. He walked up to me and gripped my shoulders.

"You are brilliant, you know that. Absolutely brilliant. Not too many humans think like that. Oh, you sound just like Ro…" he stopped speaking and his smile faltered. He turned towards Martha who had walked towards the other end of the balcony.

"I've got a party tonight. It's my brother's twenty first. My mother is going to be really, really mad." Martha said looking waywardly down at the planet below. I followed suit, gazing at the giant orb of blue and green dotted with clouds.

"You okay?" the man asked her. She nodded. Then I spoke.

"It's funny, isn't it? Looking down on Earth from way up here. All those people down there going about their lives. My gran is down there. She- my Gran! What's she going to think happened! She probably thinks I am hurt. Or dead! I have to call her let her know I am okay. I have to…" and I was about to run inside when the man stopped me. He looked at me with concern in his eyes, but also firmness. A firmness of someone who had seen far too much in far too short a time.

"Not now. I have to get to the bottom of this, and I need some help. But I promise I will get you home safely to your gran. You have my word." He said with a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank You." I replied gratefully. Something about his voice and his demeanor made me feel calmer. Like everything was going to be all right.

"You two want to go back in?" he asked.

"No way!' we both blurted at the same time. I stopped shyly, but Martha continued. "I mean, we could die at any minute, but all the same, it's beautiful." She was right. Looking down at it, earth was gorgeous. "How many people want to come to the moon? And here we are."

"I know I wanted to." I mumbled under my breath.

"Standing in the Earthlight." The man laughed.

"That's the thing though," I started, "it isn't Earthlight at all. The sun is reflecting its light of the earth to us. Just the same way moonlight isn't really moonlight, but that's okay. The moon, and the Earth, they take the light the sun gives them and they change it, they soften it, to where instead of a hot blaze of glory, they make it calm, and comforting. Not something that wakes you up, like the sun, but something that lets you fall asleep." I finished with a sigh. I looked back at them and they were just staring at me.

"How do you think like that?" the man asked.

"I don't get out much, so most of the time, I just think. My gran would call me her little philosopher." I laughed.

"Your gran seems like a very brilliant woman." He said.

"Oh she is." I replied.

"What do you think happened?" Martha asked, bringing us back to the matter at hand.

"What do you think?" The man asked back.

"Extraterrestrial. It's got to be. I don't know, a few years ago that would have sounded mad, but these days? That spaceship flying into Big Ben, Christmas, those Cybermen things. I had a cousin. Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home." Martha said solemnly.

"I am sorry." The man tried to comfort her. "I was there you know, in the battle." Then it struck me.

"So you know it wasn't actually Canary Wharf." I stated, wanting to confirm the rumor. He looked at me, so I continued. "So you know it was Torchwood." And he went slacked jawed.

"How do you know about Torchwood?" He asked, suddenly becoming wary of me.

"So it was Torchwood! Gran was right!" I proclaimed excitedly.

"How did your Gran know about Torchwood?" He asked.

"I don't know, exactly. She sort of just did. She calls it being a political enthusiast. I call it being a conspiracy theorist." I laugh but the look on his face stops me. His face hardens, as if I have hit a nerve. I recoil, because I hate it when I do that to people. Mostly because I know how bad it is to have a nerve hit. "I'm sorry. I said too much." I started to ramble. "Well, it's not that I talk too much. Normally I hardly talk it all. This is the most I have talked in a while. Gran says I just know too much. Like a sponge so full of water that it might get something wet that shouldn't be. I guess that is right, but…." I was cut of when the man put a hand over my mouth with a slight smile.

"I think your Gran was a bit wrong there. You know too much, and you talk too much." I smiled. He continued. "Now how are we going to find our way out of this?"

"I promise you Mr. Smith," Martha spoke up. So that was his name, Smith. "We will find a way out of this. If we can travel to the moon, we can travel back. There has got to be a way." Martha smiled trying to reassure the two of them. That was what I liked about Martha back in the Children's Ward. She had a level head and she always made sure everyone was okay. She was a good person. I truly did want her to pass her exams. She would be a great Doctor.

"Besides," I took a ball out of my pocket, "everything that goes up," I threw it in the air, "must come down. Newton was a genius wasn't he?"

"It's not Smith. That's not my real name." He said.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"Who are you then?" Martha asked incredulously.

"I'm the Doctor." The man, well, Doctor, said as he was crossing to the other side of the balcony.

"Me too, if I can pass my exams." Martha chuckled. "So, what is it, Doctor Smith, then?"

"Just the Doctor." He said leaning over the railing. I couldn't take it anymore, I burst out laughing. For the third time in about five minutes, I really should stop doing this, people will think I am crazy, Martha and the man, the Doctor, looked at me like I had grown a third head.

"And what is so funny?" The Doctor said mocking offense.

"Nothing. I just think that's kind of funny. Can I be the lieutenant? Martha could be the commander." More blank stares. "Oh come on. Lieutenant, Commander, we are on the moon. Do neither of you watch Star Trek." I sigh. "Never mind forget I said anything."

"So people call you the Doctor?" Martha asked, to which the Doctor responded with a nod. "Well I'm not. As far as I am concerned you have to earn that title." She said sternly. The Doctor laughed.

"Well I better get started then." He then walked over to the front of the balcony and turned towards me. "Can I see that ball you had, Christina?" he asked and I fished it out of my pocket and handed it to him. He held the ball between two fingers in front of my face. "Do you have any sentimental attachment to this ball?" He asked me.

"It's just a bouncy ball." I said.

"Perfect." He grinned and chucked the ball over the banister. The three of us watched as the ball soared for a bit, and then bounced of a previously invisible screen.

"Just Like an immersion shield." I said in awe. The Doctor looked at me again. "Oh, come on. For a guy who seems to know everything about space, you have never seen an episode of Star Trek?" His face was still blank. "Oh never mind."

"Wait," Martha interjected, "if this is the only air we've got, what happens when it runs out?"

"How many people in this hospital?" The Doctor asked her back.

"Don't know. Maybe a thousand." She replied.

"One thousand people suffocating. And not much time until it happens." He said.

"Even less than you think." I added. "Bunches of people in the hospital have breathing problems. Once the air starts thinning out, they're goners." I thought of all of the kids in the Children's Ward. So many of them couldn't breathe normal oxygen correctly. How would they fair when the air started thinning?

"Who would do such a thing?" Martha asked.

"Why don't you ask them yourself." The Doctor told her, looking up. Martha and I followed his gaze to see three large columns like space ships sail over the hospital and land on the surface of the moon. Humanoid figures in full body armor started marching towards the hospital in neat rows. Screams could be heard from around the hospital as the residents watched what was happening. The doctor looked at the two of them with a determined look on his face.

"I hope you two are ready, because the fun is just beginning."

**There is another chapter. Hope you guys like it. I would love to here you theories about how Christina's Gran knows about Torchwood, seeing as it is a top secret hushidy-hush corporation. Till next time.**

**~The BookWorm**


	3. Chapter 3: Smith and Jones, Christina to

**Chapter 2: Smith and Jones, and Christina to!**

**Thanks so much to everyone for following of favoriting. A special thanks to WhoLockVenger of Awesomeness for having this chapter betaed in less then a day. Thanks to all the reviews. I would loe to hear any thoughts, theories of sugestions.**

The next thing I knew the Doctor, Martha, and I were once again running through the hospital. We passed more and more people who were starting to panic as the aliens in suits marched closer towards the hospital. We ran down a couple sets of stairs until we reached the Mezzanine level and hid behind some plants. Once there, we watched as the aliens marched in to the hospital and spread them selves around room while the people cowered in fear. The one who seemed to be in charge stepped forward and removed his helmet.

A Rhino.

"Really, my first Alien species and they are Rhinos?" I whispered exasperated. The Doctor looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"There are not Rhinos, they are Judoon, now shush." He ordered turning back to the scene playing out in front of us. I rolled my eyes right back. The Judoon that had taken off his helmet started to speak.

"Blos so folt do no cro blo cos so ro." He said taking out a small read gun-like device.

"What the bloody hell was that. Why couldn't it just be Klingon? I can speak Klingon." I said and the Doctor gave me a pointed look. "Got it, right. Be quiet. Sorry." I said sinking down further behind my plant. One of the doctors tried to speak to him, but the alien –Judoon, the Doctor said they were called- pressed him up against the wall and put the red thing over his mouth. Turns out it was just a scanner. He then pressed against himself and started talking English. Then he placed the scanner over the doctor's forehead, and after a beep was heard, ran a black marker in the shape of an X on his hand.

"Category human. Catalog all suspects." And then the other Judoon moved around the room.

"That's it. Catalog all suspects. Well that's not too bad. At least they're not trying to destroy the world for some space overpass." I joked and was meet with more blank stares. "Seriously, weird speech, Column space ships. You guys haven't seen Hitchhikers Guide to The Galaxy either? Fat lots a good you two are." I remarked.

"Oh, look down there. You've got a little shop, I love a little shop." The Doctor smiled.

"Never mind that. What are Judoon?" Martha asked.

"They're police." Pause "Well, police for hire." Pause "They are more like interplanetary thugs." The Doctor stated. I rolled my eyes.

"So you are telling me we are dealing with alien hit men." He nodded. "Well this just got exciting."

"And they brought us to the moon?" Martha questioned getting us back on track. I am glad Martha was here; without her I think The Doctor and I would just start rambling. The Doctor nodded his head.

"Neutral territory. According to galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth, and they isolated it. That rain, lightning? That was them, using an H2O scoop…"

"Because water almost has the exact dimensions of zero gravity so it is the perfect way to transfer to a zero gravity environment." More blank stares. "Oh for goodness sake, is this how it is gonna be. I say something and the two of you stare at me like I am giant head…and close your mouths, we aren't codfishes." I joked. The Doctor smiled.

"Mary Poppins. I knew her, lovely woman." The Doctor sated.

"Oh so you got that reference…wait, did you say you knew her. You mean Mary Poppins was real?" I stated, now I was the one who looked like a codfish.

"Course she was real…now back to the matter at hand." "…but…" "So, Judoon…"

"What are you on about, galactic law? Where'd you get that from? If they're police, are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the moon or something?" Martha asked.

"No, but I like that. Good thinking. No, I wish it were that simple. They're making a catalogue. That means they're after something nonhuman, which is very bad news for me." The Doctor trailed off. Wait, but that would mean….

"No Way." I looked at him and mouthed 'You're an Alien?'

'Oh, yes' he mouthed back. Okay so this was officially the coolest day ever. Friends with an Alien. Oh, Gran is gonna flip when she hears this.

"Why? Oh, you're kidding me. Don't be ridiculous. Stop looking at me like that." Martha stammered.

"Come on." The Doctor sprang up and Martha and I followed him. We ran up a couple of flights of stairs until we made it to the fifth floor. The Doctor was looking in windows trying to find an empty door.

"Chrisy?" I turned around and saw Anniebell hiding behind a potted plant with tears streaming down her face. I ran over and cupped her cheeks with my hands, wiping away her tears.

"Hey…Sweetie calm down…sh…It's all going to be okay." I soothed. Her sobs stared to fade to hiccups.

"I'm scared Chrisy."

"I know you are scared, but listen to me. Some… people are gonna come buy, and they will look like the bad people from my stories, but I don't want you to panic. They are gonna shine a little blue light in your face, mark your hand, then leave you alone…"

"Christina come one…" The Doctor called from the end of the hall. I looked back at him and Martha running down the hall. I am glad I got the chance to stop, I needed a breather. I wasn't exactly in prime condition for running.

"Are you going to brave girl for me?" I asked. She nodded. I kissed her on the forehead. "Good luck, sweetie." And I ran off to follow the Doctor. He and Martha had found a room he deemed suitable and checked inside.

"Ah, computer, perfect." Then he wiped back around to the two of us. "Alright, I am going to work on this computer and I want you two to scope out the other floors and see what the Judoon are doing." Martha and I nodded and ran out the door.

"You check the first floor, and I will check the second. Meet back here in fifteen minutes." She said.

"You got it." …"And Martha, Good luck." And we ran separate ways.

When I made it down to the first floor, people were in a panic. The Judoon were making their way around. Shinning the lights in people's faces and marking their hands. One man, when a Judoon turned around, smashed a pot against his head. A nearby Judoon then vaporized him on the spot.

"And that's my cue to leave." I mumbled to myself. When I turned to go I ended up face to chest with a Judoon.

"You are to be cataloged." He said as he shined the light on my face. "Category: Human." He marked my hand then walked off. I looked down where there was now a giant black X on my hand. I probably stared at it for a bit to long before running off to find the Doctor.

When I arrived at the room, Martha was already there and the Doctor was waving some mechanical stick-thing.

"Remember how I complained this was to boring? Well I take that back. This man, he got scared; he smashed a pot against one of the Judoon; they just vaporized him. Nothing left but a pile of ash." I choked out. The Doctor looked up from where he was working on the computer.

"That's the Judoon. Justice is…"

"Swift. That's what they said." I whispered.

"They also made it to the third floor. What's that thing?" Martha asked pointing to the device.

"Sonic Screwdriver." He said, not looking up from his computer.

"Well if you're not gonna answer me properly…" Martha scoffed.

"No, really, it is. It's a screwdriver and it's sonic." He displayed for us pressing a little button and a light flashed up. I ran over and sat next to him, gazing at the object.

"So this thing can manipulate objects by admitting their specific sonic frequency. That is so cool. How do you manage to fit all decibel settings in one container?" I stared in awe and the object he stared back at me.

"How did you know that?" he asked me.

"You are looking at the first prize winner of her sixth year science fair. The difference in sonic hearing of Bats, Humans, Dogs, and Dolphins. The Dolphins won." His shocked look turned into a smile.

"What else you got a lazar spanner?" Martha scoffed. That got me excited.

"Do you? Like the ones from Star Trek?" I asked excitedly.

"What is it with you and Star Trek?" Martha questioned annoyed. I shrank back, dejected. The thing with Star Trek and me was that it had always been a means of escape these past few years. I mumbled, "Nothing."

"I did, but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, cheeky woman. Oh, this computer! The Judoon must have locked it down. Judoon platoon upon the moon. Because I was just traveling past. I swear, I was just wandering. I wasn't looking for trouble, honestly, I wasn't, but I noticed these plasma coils around the hospital, and that lightning, that's a plasma coil. Been building up for two days now, so I checked in. I thought something was going on inside. It turns out the plasma coils were the Judoon up above."

It was my turn to gape in awe.

"What." The Doctor asked me perplexed.

"Sorry just never heard someone talk that fast before, other than me. Nice to know I am not alone." I laughed. The Doctor smiled.

"I feel the same."

"But what are they looking for?" Martha questioned.

"Something that looks human that isn't human." The Doctor said still trying to bring up computer records.

"So like you apparently?" I forgot the Doctor still hadn't confirmed who he was for Martha. I was about to when he cut me off.

"Like me but not me." He said, getting more and more frustrated at the computer.

"Haven't they got a photo?" Martha asked moving to the other side of the Doctor so now all three of us were looking at the computer screen.

"Could be a shape shifter." I interjected.

"Whatever it is, can't we just leave the Judoon to find it?" Martha questioned. That was a good point.

"If they declare the hospital guilty of harboring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution." The Doctor said solemnly. They couldn't. A thousand people dying for one Alien they didn't even know was there.

"All of us?" Martha gasped.

"I guess justice really is swift to them." I grumbled.

"Oh yes. If I can find this thing first. Oh! You see, they're thick! Judoon are thick! They are completely thick! They wiped the records. Oh, that's clever." The Doctor yelled, hitting the computer screen.

"What are we looking for?" Martha inquired.

"I don't know. Say, any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms. Maybe there's a back-up." The Doctor said, proceeding to sonic the computer screen again.

"Just keep working. I'll go ask Mr. Stroker. He might know." Martha said running out of the room. The Doctor turned to me.

"Alright, Miss Sixth Year Science Fair Winner, lets see if you can't help me pull up the records." He said and I moved my chair closer to the computer.

"So, what type of Alien are you? Are you a Breen? Or a Klingon?" I asked as I stared at the screen trying to figure out how to bring up the records.

"You really do love those Star Trek references don't you?" He laughed. I looked at him shocked.

"Wait…so you DO know Star Trek?" I asked slowly. The Doctor looked at me, did the Vulcan hand sign, and said,

"Live Long and Prosper." And I flipped.

"I knew you were a Trekkie, wait… are you a Vulcan? Please tell me you are a Vulcan?"

"If you prick me I won't bleed green." He said sarcastically.

"Dang it, and here I thought you were…" but I was interrupted as the Doctor slammed his fist against the computer.

"Come on. Where are the backup files?" he exclaimed pointing his screwdriver at the computer.

"Wait, Doctor, you have the sonic level calibrated for the material of the computer right?" I questioned.

"Yes, of course."

"Try calibrating it for the Silicon Alloy of the hard drive instead. That will give you direct access." The Doctor turned the knob on the screwdriver and pointed it at the computer. Immediately files and files full of patient reports pulled up.

"YES. You are a genius. Are right genius." He said as he gripped my shoulders and we laughed. "Come on let's go get Martha to help us sort threw all of these." He said as he grabbed my hand and we ran from the room.

After running down a few halls, we made it to Mr. Stroker's office, where we almost collided into Martha.

"We've restored the back up."

"I found her." Martha gasps.

"What?" The Doctor and I said at the same time. Before Martha could answer a man in a black leather suit and black motorcycle helmet break down the door to Mr. Stroker's office.

"Run!" The Doctor shouted as he grabbed both mine and Martha's hands and led us down the corridor.

Joy, more running.

We ran down a flight of stairs and we would have run down another had we not almost run into the Judoon and had to run from them as well. We ran down a long hallway on the fifth floor with motorcycle men gaining on us. At this point my lungs were practically burning because I wasn't fit for running and I was slowing down. The Doctor noticed and he gripped my hand tighter and practically dragged me the rest of the way. He led us into a room and used his screwdriver to lock the door. I slumped against the wall, breathing heavily as my vision went blurry. I heard a smash and saw a burst of light before I blacked out.

"Christina."

"Christina, are you alright?"

"Now, now, Christina this is not the time for a nap."

That's what I heard as I came to. I opened my eyes and saw the Doctor and Martha leaning over me with concern etched in their faces. I grabbed my head, hopeful to ease the thumping in it. The Doctor helped me to my feet as a tried to stand.

"What happened and… why aren't you wearing shoes?" I asked groggily. He laughed.

"Just had to expel some radiation. Nothing much."

"Expel radiation…what are you talking about?" I mumbled as I looked around the room.

We were in the radiation lab.

Dear God, why did we have to be in the radiation lab?

The radiation lab had always been a sore subject for me. Seeing as I had spent the majority of the last eight years of my life in and out of here. I looked around the room and thought of all the times I had been here. My first treatment when I was eight with my gran, and I was crying for her to make it stop. When I was eleven and it was my fist time getting treatment without gran there. And then when I was fifteen and I got treatment for the last time before declaring it a lost cause. So let's just say the radiation lab didn't have many happy memories for me.

Though what I did see was the man in the black suit lying on the ground.

"Is he…?"

"Dead. Yeah?" He said. My headache subsiding, I walked over to him and looked at the radiator.

"About time that damn thing did some good." I mumbled then turned around to the Doctor and Martha. "So, what's our next move?" I asked. The Doctor smiled.

"We'll fill you in on the way."

"So, let me get this straight. This Mrs. Florence is a shape shifting alien who has to drink human blood to escape the Judoon." I asked as we were crouching in a corner.

"Yeah." The Doctor replied.

"So, in layman's terms she is pretty much an intergalactic vampire." I raised an eyebrow.

"Basically. Which means it's us versus a Plasmavore and an army of Judoon." He said.

"Haven't you got back up? You must have a partner or something?" Martha interjected.

"Oh. Humans. We're stuck on the moon running out of air with Judoon and a bloodsucking criminal, you're asking personal questions? Come on." He said getting up and we followed suit, Martha grumbling.

"I like that. Humans. I am still not convinced you're an alien." We rounded the corner and ran smack dab into a group of Judoon, who promptly scanned the Doctor.

"Nonhuman." The head Judoon said.

"Oh my God, you really are." Martha exclaimed.

"And again." The Doctor said as he took our hands and ran down the hall. We wound through stairs, corridors, and rooms until we lost the Judoon and stopped in the hallway outside Mr. Stroker's office, and I heard a voice call me.

"Chrisy." It was Anniebell again. This time she was curled up against the wall.

"Hey sweetie." I said as I walked over to her. I saw that she had an X on her hand. "Were you a brave girl for me?" she nodded.

"Chrisy I can't breathe." She cried. I clutched her to my chest and ran my hand threw her hair.

"It's okay sweetie. It's gonna be alright." I soothed.

I was brought out of my trance when the Judoon burst threw the door.

"Find the nonhuman." They shouted. I scooped up Anniebell and ran over and found Martha being kissed by the Doctor.

Didn't expect to see that.

"That was nothing." She sighed as he ran off. Martha and I turned around and the Judoon pressed us against the wall. They shoved the scanner in Martha's face. Anniebell buried her face in the crook of my neck.

"Human. Wait. Nonhuman traits suspected. Nonhuman element confirmed. Authorize full scan. What are you? What are you?" The Judoon pressed further. They scanned her again and backed off.

"Confirm human. Traces of facial contact with nonhuman. Continue the search." The Judoon said as they marched off. Martha and I followed them. We ran down the halls some more; I couldn't remember the last time I had done so much running. It was, even in the face of death, exhilarating. We followed the Judoon who lead us into the MRI room.

Great. Another room full of happy memories.

It seemed the memories would only get worse for as we got to the room we saw the Doctor lying stone cold on the floor. The Plasmavore was standing behind him. Martha and I tried to rush to him, but the Judoon held us back.

"Now see what you done. This poor man just died of fright." She, it, scoffed.

"Scan him. Confirmation deceased." The Judoon said as they scanned the Doctor.

The Plasmavore, the Judoon and Martha argued back and forth when I noticed something. One of the Judoon near Martha had his scanner easily with in grabbing difference I nudged her and mouthed 'Look to your left.' She looked and saw what I was referring to.

'You thinking what I am thinking?' I mouthed. She nodded. Martha promptly grabbed the scanner and pointed it at the Plasmavore.

"Go ahead scan all you like." She brushed it off.

"Nonhuman." The Judoon confirmed. The Plasmavore looked shocked.

"He gave his life so they would find you." Martha whispered.

I felt tears in my eyes and I clutched Anniebell tighter.

"That was brilliant. Stupid, but brilliant." I choked. Martha and I both ran to kneel by the Doctor.

"Verdict: Guilty. Sentence: Execution." The Judoon said and they all took out there guns. The Plasmavore ran behind the screen, plugged something in, and then the lights started flashing.

"Enjoy your victory, Judoon, cause you will burn in hell with me." She laughed. All of the Judoon fired their gun and she was reduced to a pile of ash.

"Justice is swift." I whispered to myself.

"What did she mean 'burn with me'?" Martha asked.

"Martha looked." I pointed to the MRI. "She tampered with it. She increased the magnetic pulse. It'll fry every living being for miles. Including the Earth." I gasped suddenly becoming dizzy. It was getting harder and harder to breath.

"You have to do something,." she cried at the Judoon, but they were already marching out of the room. She followed them.

"Chrisy…" Anniebell was sagging in my arms.

"Don't go to sleep on me Annie. Don't go to sleep." I cried.

"But I am so tired Chrisy…" she said as he closed her eyes and didn't open them back up. I laid her against the wall.

"No sweetie, come on wake up. Wake up Annie, please." I cried over her.

"Christina." I turned as Martha called me and I crawled back to her and the Doctor. "I need your help. He can fix this; we just have to wake him up. I want you to apply pressure to this side of his chest. On my count. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…" and that kept on going as my vision began to fade. Stay awake Christina, you have to do this. For Annie, and for Alex, and for Lisa, and for Gran, and for the Earth. I pressed down one finale time before the world went dark.

"Miss?"

"Miss, can you hear me?"

"Miss, I need you to open you eyes?"

"Christina, open your eyes, honey. It's alright, my little philosopher."

Slowly I opened my eyes. Leaning over me I saw a paramedic and…Gran?

"Gran is that you?" I asked groggily. She smiled.

"Yes, honey. It's me. You are alright now. Nothing is going to happen to you." She helped to a sitting position and rubbed circles on my back. The paramedic asked me to recount what happened, and I told him. Though I left the Doctor out. I figured he would like it that way. I inquired about Anniebell, and I found that she was alright and with her parents. The paramedic then told me all the patients would be transferred to other hospitals, and that they would be taking me in a few minutes.

I looked up from talking with Gran after she went to go see which hospital I would be transferring to and saw the Doctor leaning against… Was that a telephone box? The Doctor waved me over. I grabbed my backpack with my things in it and followed.

"So…" I said.

"So…" he replied.

"A Judoon Platoon upon the Moon." I laughed. "Makes for one hell of a story."

"Yeah. Was that your Gran?" He asked pointing in the direction she walked off.

"Sure is. She is pretty great. So, what is this then?" I said placing my hand on the telephone box.

"Aww, this? Just a big blue box, want a look inside?" he said, opening the door and stepping in with his head peaking out. I raised an eyebrow, but followed him inside. What was in there took my breath away.

It was a giant cavernous room. It had coral like pillars supporting the roof and wires going everywhere. In the center of the room was the grand master piece. A giant consol with a glowing rod in center and a board covered with levers, buttons, knobs, and switches of every kind. In the middle of the entire splendor was the Doctor, grinning like a mad man.

"So, Christina, fancy another adventure?"

**Dang this chapter was a dozy. Hoped you guys like it though. Next stop: Pick up Martha and then off to solve the Shakespeare code.**

**Till next time**

**~The BookWorm**


	4. Chapter 4: Into Time and Space

**Chapter 4: Into Time and Space**

**Thanks to everyone who read or reviewed or followed. The reviews make me so Happy and inspire me to write more. And to those of you who asked questions I am going to answer them in the author's note**

**To BewaretheWalkers: Glad you like the story. As for your theory, maybe, maybe not. It shall be a surprise to be uncovered.**

**To Beulah2013: They will find know, eventually. As for her Gran, who she is will be revealed later, but I did address the other issue in the chapter. And for your last question, Christina is 16 and she looks like a teenager, so but The Doctor and Martha know she is a teenager.**

**To Guest: You will just have to wait to find out.**

**To Guest: Like I said, the Doctor will find out, eventually.**

**Well all questions answered, hope you like the story.**

_**Previously…**_

_**Inside was a giant cavernous room, it had coral like pillars supporting the roof and wires going everywhere, and in the center of the room was the grand master piece: A giant consul with a glowing rod in center and a board covered with levers, buttons, knobs, and switches of every kind. In the middle of the entire splendor was the Doctor, grinning like a mad man.**_

_**"So, Christina, fancy another adventure?"**_

* * *

"But…But…it's…it's…." I stammered. There was no way this was possible. This took every law of matter, of physics, of gravity and just chucked it out the window. There was no way this was real, no absolute way. It was straight out of science fiction novels. More like straight out of you wildest dreams, Christina. After looking around fervently, I ran back out to get another look at the outside. It was the same as before, a Blue Police Call box, nothing bigger than the standard telephone booth. I stepped back inside slowly and looked around carefully. It truly was beautiful.

"If this is real…" I said slowly, "This puts the Enterprise to shame." I laughed nervously. The Doctor grinned wider, if that was even possible.

"You bet it does!" He whooped running behind the consul. "Starfleet has nothing on this. Come over here." He waved me over. Now that my shock was wearing off, excitement was building up. I was in spaceship, a real spaceship! With a real alien! It felt like I was dreaming. I ran over to where the Doctor was by the consul, and I ran my hand all over the device, taking it all in. There were a few I recognized, or at least had a vague idea of what they did, while some were completely foreign.

"Is this the Artron Mainframe?" I asked pointing to what look like a Guider Counter at the top of the consul.

"Yep, and this is the…" The Doctor started pointing to rotating lever.

"The Temporal Stabilizer?" I finished.

"Yeah, and these are the materialization and dematerialization switches." He grinned pointing to two big switches side by side. I was in heaven.

"But how do they keep the molecules from separating during dematerialization?" I asked staring at the levers, studying them. "Wait, don't tell me. Let me guess. This button," I said pointing to button by the switches. "Freezes the molecules after dematerialization so they remain stable?" I asked. He nodded. "That's amazing! Were did you get all the technology? This is beyond Earth." He gave her an incredulous look. "Oh, right forgot you were an alien for a second. But seriously this stuff is amazing." I began running around the consul, gazing in awe at all the different devices.

"You have got External Receptors, a Fault Locater, Fluid Links. This is every science fanatics dream. And it's all here." I laughed. "What is this?" I said pointing device I could not even describe.

"That's the thing that goes ding." And sure enough right after he said that the device went ding. "See. It goes ding I love things that go ding." He grinned.

"I prefer bing myself." I laughed. "Now what's this do?" I pointed to a knob surrounded by what looked like short-circuited wires.

"That's the Chameleon Circuit. It's what makes it look the way it does on the outside. It broken though, that's why the TARDIS is stuck looking like a police box." He said.

"Is that what the ship is called? The TARDIS?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yep, and I think she rather likes her name, don't you?" it seemed he asked no one and then a faint beeping was heard.

"Was that the ship, she can communicate with us? She is alive?" I asked. This was so much cooler than anything I could have hoped for. The Doctor scoffed playfully.

"Course she is alive. What, you think she was just a big hunk metal? Nah, she is alive and can hear everything we are saying." He sated matter-of-factly. With that newfound knowledge I raised my head and shouted to nowhere in particular.

"In that case, you are AMAZING!" I shouted to the ship. "Just amazing." And the TARDIS made sort of happy beeping noise in response. "Was that, is she talking to me?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Beeping to you more like, means she likes you." He said.

"What does TARDIS stand for?" I asked.

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space, but that's a bit long to say, so TARDIS for short." He said.

"That's cool so…wait, did you say TIME? As in…?" I started but he cut me off.

"This is a time machine AND a spaceship. Pretty great, right?" He laughed, his voice rising an octave.

"So great. This technology…is beyond amazing. The human race is nowhere near this, but then again you aren't human…" I paused. "What are you?"

"Time Lord." He said a bit more seriously, his tone growing dark. But he immediately perked back up.

"But I don't think you answered my question, so Christina what do you say? Just one trip of course, then I'll bring you back safe and sound to your Gran like I promised. So we have a deal?"

What do I say? This is what I have been waiting for. But what if I don't make it back? We did almost die last time. But the Doctor promised he would get me back to my Gran, and he seems he keeps his promises. But do I want to push my luck; I could die at any time. But was I really afraid of death? It had been knocking on my doorstep. Speaking of death on my doorstep, could I risk going without treatment? But on the other hand, he did say just one trip. How long could that take? A Day? Maybe two? On the other side…

Bloody Hell, Christina, just say yes already!

"Yes!" I blurted out as fast as I could. He grinned and so did I.

"Brilliant. Glad to have you aboard. Now let's go get Martha shall we?" he said, starting to flip switches on the TARDIS. "You might want to hold to something." He laughed as he flipped the final switch and the TARDIS jerked, forcing me to immediately grab hold of the consul, clutching for dear life and laughing all the way.

* * *

When we landed, the Doctor headed for the doors, and I was about to follow him when he stopped me. "It might best for you to wait in here. Just while I explain things. I'll be back in a minute, just don't wander off." He said as he slipped out of the TARDIS, leaving me in the ship.

"We just traveled in TIME, and you want me to stay inside." But he had already left. "That's fine." I said to no one but myself. "Leave me all alone in a spaceship." The TARDIS hummed. I laughed. "It's too bad I can't understand you, with all the places you have been you must have some great stories. Wonder what it's like, going to all those places? Seeing all those people? Not that I would ever get the opportunity to do it. This one little trip is as close as I will ever get, but that's okay. There are downsides to all the traveling, I'm sure. What with all the people you have to leave behind…Gran! I haven't told Gran where I am! She is probably having a panic attack for the second time today! I have to call her. Thank you for talking some sense into me." I ran to grab my mobile out of my bag as the TARDIS hummed in reply. I dialed Gran's number and she didn't pick up. Of course she didn't, she is probably to busy looking for you. So I left a voice mail.

"Hey, Gran. It's Christina. I bet you didn't answer your phone because you are looking for me. Sorry about running off, I didn't mean to scare you. Just wanted to let you know I am okay. I just…might be gone for a bit. I'm…I'm going on an adventure Gran. Just like all the ones you went on. I'll be back soon, and I promise I will be careful, so don't worry. I'm in good hands. The machine is gonna go off soon, so I guess I should wrap this up. Just wanted to say that Gran, I…" But the machine cut me off before I could finish. I looked at my mobile dejectedly before turning it off and putting back in my bag. As I turned back the Doctor came through the doors and up to the consul. He then started flicking switches and pressing buttons; preparing for a takeoff.

"Wow…uh why are you still there?" he asked looking shock.

"What do you mean? Don't tell me that was the one trip?" I exclaimed.

"No it's just, you didn't wonder off." He said bemused.

"Well you said not to." Where was he going with this?

"Even when I say that most people don't listen…it's… refreshing." He smiled.

"Never mind refreshing, what happened? Where is Martha? Did she not want to come?" I asked, already bracing myself for the takeoff.

"Nah, she just needs a little proof. Doesn't quite believe me about the whole time travel bit." He stated.

"After everything today, she doesn't think time travel is possible?" I implored. Before the Doctor could respond the TARDIS took off, and landed quite quickly. The Doctor ran over to the door, and then turned back to me.

"Come on we don't have all day. Well, technically we do. Time Machine and all that but…oh you know what I mean, just hurry up." He urged.

"Oh, so NOW I can leave the ship." I teased. He rolled his eyes. I stepped, out of the ship to discover that outside it was morning. Morning!

"Oh my gosh we really did it! We just traveled in time!" I exclaimed but the Doctor had already moved down the alleyway, and turned back to give me a pointed look. "Yep, sorry. Hurrying up." He led us out into a crowded street, where we were moving against the crowd, I might add. Ahead off us, I saw Martha.

"Doctor, are you sure we are allowed to do this?" I asked. "Aren't we at risk of breaking some rules of time travel?" But it was too late because we were already face to face with Martha.

"Like so." He said taking off his tie. "See?" he asked before walking off. I turned and looked at him, and then I looked back at Martha, who had the most flustered look on her face. I laughed nervously, remembering what Martha had told me earlier. "Oh, today is gonna be fantastic!" And then I ran off to follow the Doctor back to the TARDIS.

We got back, this time the Doctor ushered me out with him. Martha was waiting there, and the Doctor began to put his tie back on.

"Told you." He smirked.

"No, but, that was this morning. Did you? Oh, my God. You can travel in time." She stammered. "And you." She pointed at me. "Where did you come from?"

"I was waiting inside cause someone didn't want me to come out."

"But hold on. If you could see me this morning, why didn't you tell me not to go in to work?" she asked.

"Crossing into established timelines is strictly forbidden." He said seriously. "Except for cheap tricks."

"So this is your spaceship?" she asked, placing a hand on the TARDIS.

"It's called the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space." He grinned.

"Oh wait till you see the inside Martha. It's beautiful." I urged her. So hesitantly she stepped inside and the Doctor and I followed her. The look on her face was priceless as she took in the splendor of the TARDIS.

"No…no…" she stuttered, running outside then running back in. "But, it's just a box." I laughed, and went to go stand by the Doctor at the consul. "It's bigger on the inside…"

"Really. I hadn't noticed." He smirks. "Right then let's get going."

"But is there a crew, like a navigator and stuff? Where is everyone?" Martha asked walking over to them.

"Just me." He said quietly.

"That's okay, we… we can form our own crew." I said trying to ease the tension. "You are the Captain, Martha is the Commander, and I am the Lieutenant." But no one would accept the change of subject.

"All on your own?" Martha kept questioning.

"Well, sometimes I have guests. I mean some friends, traveling alongside. I had. There was recently, a friend of mine. Rose, her name was. Rose. And we were together. Anyway." He stuttered sadly. So that was the Rose he said I had sounded like. I couldn't help but noticed how sad his eyes went talking about her or the pain on his face, as if pealing a band-aid of a fresh wound.

"So, anyway. Just one trip, to say thanks. One and then home, for the both of you. I would rather be on my own." He said getting the TARDIS ready.

"I doubt that." I said and he looked at me strangely. "That you want to be alone I mean. No one wants to be alone, not really. I know I don't." he looked like he was about to reply, but then shook his head as if thinking better of it and going back to the consul.

"You were the one that kissed me." Martha laughed.

"That was a genetic transfer." The Doctor defended.

"You do where a tight suit." She teased.

"And have great hair." I laughed.

"Now don't…" he continued.

"And you did come halfway across the universe to ask me on a date." She grinned.

"And to kidnap a little girl. Honestly Doctor you should be ashamed." I finished.

"Stop it." He protested and Martha and I shot him innocent looks.

"For the record, not interested. I am only into humans." Martha noted sarcastically and I laughed.

"Well, Good then, off we go." And we no warning the Doctor flipped the final switch causing the TARDIS to shake. I latched on to the control panel and looked at Martha who was smiling widely.

"Welcome aboard Miss Jones, Miss Christina." The Doctor laughed. Martha and I glanced at each other and replied in perfect unison.

"It's our pleasure Mr. Smith."

**Another Chapter down. Next up: the Shakespeare Code. Review if you like. Tile next time.**

**~The Bookworm**


End file.
